That One Long Winter
by MRW.20
Summary: Sandy was finally able to invent a pill that stops her from hibernating during the cold winter season. Spongebob got ecstatic and decided to pay her a visit. Their first winter together but along the way something happened. Will this help them realize their feelings? Will it change their relationship forever? Find out. (SandyXSpongebob) No Flames please. First story. Rated T incase


_Italics=what the character is thinking_

 **CH.1 VISITING SANDY**

Its was a cold wintery day inside the treedome where our beloved scientist is shockingly not hidernating this season. Because of her new invention that she has been working on all year long that allows her to be immune from the dreary long sleep that succumbs her each year.

"It sure is nice to finally be up and about this years winter. I sure can finally enjoy me some snow and hot coco" said the Squirrel as she lounges on her couch by a fire place while sipping on some hot sweet beverage wrapped up in a cozy throw blanket reading a book.

Unbeknowst to her, a certain yellow sea sponge was currently on his way to her treedome cheerfully humming a show tune he heard from his late night TV shows while in his right hand he holds a bouquet of flowers like he always does each time he visits.

"Oh boy! My first winter with Sandy! Sure is awesome how she managed to invent a pill that will keep her from hidernating but who am I kidding, she is Sandy! The most intelligent person in Bikini Bottom. She can do anything! Oh I can't wait to play in the snow with her especially since I won't be needing my water helmet maybe I can finally ki...OH WHAT AM I THINKING SHES JUST MY BEST FRIEND NOTHING MORE." Said Spongebob talking to himself out loud while laughing nervously.

As Spongebob approached the door to Sandy's treedome he started feeling nervous and shaky. _Why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden.. It's just Sandy my best friend and I only came here to play._ **OR IS IT?** Shrugging his feelings off and trying to compose himself as he lets himself in as he was once told by the Squirrel that he can come in anytime and don't have to bother to knock.

"It sure is really cold in here and the snow is pilling up quite a lot, I wonder how Sandy is doing on her first winter awake I hope she's not too cold." said Spongebob as he went straight for the door to the treehouse.

Sandy while reading her book and all cozy by the fireplace heard a knock from her door. Must be Spongebob coming for a visit.

So she got up from her couch and walked towards the door and as she opens it Sandy was greeted by her favorite cheerful yellow sponge.

"Well howdy Spongebob I knew it was you knocking on the door. Come on in before you freeze your little behind out deyr" as she was gesturing for Spongebob to come in

"These are you Sandy" he held out the bouquet of flowers to her

"Aww thanks Spongy! You sure are the sweetest little critter around" Spongebob blushed a little tint of pink at her compliment and bowed his head a little shyly

"You're always welcome Sandy" _I just love making you happy even if it's just bringing you flowers everytime I come visit and maybe someday I can do so much more like taking you out on a date.._ _ **OK I HAVE GOT TO STOP THESE THOUGHTS**_ _why am I thinking like this anyway? Oh well.._

While Spongebob was having one of his mental debates, Sandy walked into the kitchen to look for a vase for the flowers she just received from the little yellow dude. After settling her bouqet in the middle of her dinning table, Sandy checked her clock on the wall and saw that it was 5:30pm. _I guess it's time to make dinner._

"Hey Spongebob are you hungry? I'm about to cook some dinner would you like to join me?" Sandy called out from the kitchen as she was looking through her special Texas HomeStyle family cookbook that was given to her by her mother before she left for Bikini Bottom, her now home.

Snapping out from his internal battles and as if on cue, Spongebob heard his tummy rumbling which made the yellow sponge blush again except this time in embarassment. Sandy hearing the loud rumble of her best friends tummy giggled at this "So I'm taking that as a yes"

"Yeah I'm starving! What are having anyway?" Spongebob walked over to the kitchen and saw Sandy browsing through her cookbook and he peered over her shoulders in curiosity. "We gonna have my grandmama's famous country style fried chicken and homemade gravy with mashed potatos and corn cobs!"

"That sound delicious Sandy! But uh.. What's a chicken?" Spongebob cocked his head to the side curiously and innocently which Sandy thought was really adorable. _He is so darn cute when he asks me silly land questions and tilts his head to the side!..Wow did I just thought that he was cute? Sandy this winter must be getting to yer head, no wonder why mammals hibernate during this season._ She shrugged her thoughts of and as she was looking around the fridge for all her ingridients Sandy started explaining to the ever curious Spongebob what a chicken is. "Ohh.." Was all The Sponge had said.


End file.
